


love bites

by nsfwdeobi



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Marking, No Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwdeobi/pseuds/nsfwdeobi
Summary: yeah im getting real shit at coming up with titles LMAO
Relationships: Haku Shota | Soul & Yoon Keeho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> should i start cross posting? like asianfanfics or wattpad?

keeho made a big mistake letting haku do whatever he pleased with him. After inviting him to his room to watch dramas and cuddle, he expected the day to be chill, not haku sitting on his lap, sucking and biting at his skin

The way haku were kissing down his neck was hypnotizing, keeho couldnt help but sigh in content, letting him paint his skin with his mouth. haku kept hinself balanced by placing a hand on keeho's shoulders, steadying himself as he marked keeho farther down his neck, until he grabbed his chin. 

"You can't be marking me in such visible places, baby. The stylists will get mad again." He said. 

he shook his head, "I dont care, let them be mad." keeho sighed, letting go of his chin to let him continue as it was no use telling him no, he would just do it anyway.

haku's kisses grew longer and his lips parted, sucking firmly at one spot on keeho's skin, adding in little nips here and there.

keeho gasped at the shocking pain that came when he sucked harder, like he would dissappear from him at any second. 

"Fuck, what am I gonna do with you?" keeho mumbled under his breath as haku sat up, staring at the work on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> its really short today sorry! idk how i feel about this :/ tysm for reading <33
> 
> also to address the tweet by user...whatever their username was i forgot, i have also being sexualized many times, mostly by adults (im 15 atm, jongseob and souls age) and this is a way for me to cope, if you don't like that, you don't have to read :)) 
> 
> also sorry for any bad english, its not my first language and i do not have respect for english :D


End file.
